Whatever happened to Noodle?
by 2DimensionalNoodle
Summary: I dunno if I can tell you anything without giving stuff away. NO SHIPS, THERE WILL NEVER BE SHIPS.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! This is my first story, I'm really excited, but also really inexperienced. Please don't send hate! Tell me what you think about this. WARNING: frightening/gruesome images in this chapter, I will warn you when it is gonna start and when its gonna end. Thanks for reading this!**

2D was stumbling into his room, having been completely wasted. How he got home, he had no idea. But whatever happened, his head was throbbing and he noticed what appeared to be a temporary tattoo of a peace sign on his forearm.

"Huh," he mumbled,"What th' hell happened last night?" He tripped over his own feet attempting to get onto his bed.

"I guess something really weird happened, I would never have gotten a tattoo, 'specially of a peace sign. Murdoc'll have me head for that one."

He fell onto the bed, not feeling tired, but he instantly feel into a deep, dreamless sleep.

The next morning, 2D, as expected, threw up a large amount. He stumbled into the kitchen, tripping over almost anything. No one was there. _Weird,_ he thought. He got himself some bread, toasted it, and smeared a large amount of jam on it.

He ran into Murdoc. 2D flinched. Murdoc, as expected, was _not_ happy about the tattoo. "WHY THE FUCK ARE YOU GOIN' AROUND WEARIN' A PEACE SIGN FOR?!"

"I-I dunno. It was there ever since last night. Dunno what happened then," 2D replied.

"Oh. Ya just got drunk, thats all. Alroight, I'll handle it, as long as you keep it covered up."

He ran into Russel, too. "Hey 'D, have you seen Noodle-girl? I haven't seen her since last night."

2D groggily shook his head no.

He walked with uncertainty into the living room, collapsing onto the couch. He turned on the TV to see the news, seeing that a gruesome murder had happened. It just so happened to be right down the street from them. _ I guess I'll check it out, then,_ He thought.

He put on his coat, slipped on some shoes, and headed out. He walked down to see police tape, covering the area, as expected. A crowd was gathered around the crime scene. 2D wasn't really phased by dead bodies, maybe from seeing too many zombie movies. He walked over, his head towering over everyone. He thought this was lucky, as he could see it without anyone blocking him.

**WARNING: GRUESOME IMAGES START HERE. IF YOU ARE FRIGHTENED BY THESE, SKIP AHEAD UNTIL YOU SEE IT STOP, WHICH WILL BE INDICATED.**

The body was horribly mangled, blood spilling everywhere. It was completely disemboweled, with the eyes gouged out. There were multiple stab wounds, all over the back. The blood seemed fresh. He tried to see closer, trying to see what they looked like.

**GRUESOME IMAGES STOP HERE. I KNOW, THAT WAS SHORT, BUT WHATEVER.**

2D saw closer, getting some extra details. Suddenly, his stomach twisted in a knot. His eyes frozen in fear and despair, he realized who the body was.

It was Noodle.

Tears welled up in his eyes, as he charged through the crowd and through the police tape. Sobbing, he cradled what was left of Noodle in his arms. He ran back to the house, bursting through the door, exclaiming, "N-noodle! I-I don't-I don't..."

Russel barreled down the hall not bothering to put on a jacket or shoes. Murdoc followed suite. They raced down the street. As Russel and Murdoc charged through the crowd, they had similar reactions. The police approached them, and Murdoc yelled, "GET THE FUCK AWAY, OR I SWEAR TO SWEET SATAN I'LL-I'LL..."

Murdoc collapsed onto his knees, sobbing. Russel was just standing there dumbfounded. How could this have happened? How?

The EMT arrived, taking Noodle away on a stretcher.

They got in their car, back at home. They were going to the Morgue, first thing. They drove down the street, going as fast as possible. Murdoc wanted to break the speed limit, but Russel, who was still in shock, abided the law.

They arrived at the morgue. They asked for her, but the lady at the desk seemed confused. They just rushed in and tried to find Noodle. They eventually found her, the autopsy being complete. 2D, was completely horrified. He got on his knees, put his head in his hands, and sobbed. Russel joined him. Murdoc... well Murdoc didn't really react.

Russel gave 2D a big, crushing hug. "I love you 'D, no matter what I say. I just hope this won't tear us apart."

2D returned the hug, crying all over Russel. "I love you too, Russ. You're one of the best friends I've had."

**Hi again! I feel like this chapter moved too fast. Let me know, and I'll try to fix that in the future. See you next time!**

**(Btw, I do not support any ships. None of that is gonna happen here.)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright, I'm back. Same day, I know, but I actually published it last week. I had some technical difficulties, but now that they are all sorted out, I can usually publish every Thursday night.**

**Ok, here we go. Like last time, gruesome images. I'll warn you when they start and end.**

At the morgue, 2D and Russel hugged and said they will always be friends. (Yeah sure, thats a little cheesy, but whatever.)

Murdoc continued to look at Noodle's remains, just standing there, thinking to himself. He really had no idea what had happened. Could anything be done? Maybe. Maybe not. Maybe it was all just a dream, and he'll wake up any time now. But it felt all too real to him to be a dream. Maybe...

Everything was dark. Noodle looked around. She was floating there. It was almost womblike. Suddenly, after she blinked, there was a city, resting on rainclouds. She walked towards the gates on what appeared to also be raincloud. She walked up to the gate, and there was a man there, watching TV. He didn't feel like a man though, almost as if he was something else. He was gray, just like everything else. She seemed to be the only ounce of color for miles around. The man looked up, noticing her. He put his feet back on the ground, as they had been resting on his desk. "Oh, hello there. You must be... Noodle?" Noodle sighed. "Welcome to The City. You, Noodle, are dead."

Noodle gasped in shock. She suddenly felt dizzy, as if the whole-world? Could you call this a world?- was spinning around her. The gates swung open, letting Noodle inside. Everything was gray. She was gray now, too. She had her guitar swung over her back. She sat down, took out her guitar and began noodling around. (Get it?)  
"Noodle? Noodle-girl, is that you?" She looked up, her eyes wide in surprise. The only people who called her that was Russel and... Del. He was standing there, in front of her. He looked different, like an actual human. "Why are you here? You're only 30. You can't be- You're not-You're not dead, are you? No, you can't be. You-you can't."

"I don't know what happened. We had just finished recording Momentary Bliss, and we went out to a bar to celebrate. I don't remember anything after..." Noodle said, shakily, as she still didn't know what exactly was accent was getting thicker and thicker. It does that when she gets nervous or scared. " Get up, we gotta find your apartment. Everyone has one in The City. We just have to check the lists." They got up, and walked towards the list. It was a glowing thing, with names constantly being added. After a while, they eventually found her name. They walked to a nearby building and walked up. They went to the apartment, opened the door, and... it was exactly like Noodle's room in Kong Studios. She checked in the closet to see if Shaun was there. He wasn't. She didn't know what she expected, though. All of her things were already there. She sat down on her bed, and Del did too. "What happened?" Del asked.

"I-I... don't really know." Noodle replied.

I've been keeping track of you guys, but after you moved into Saturnz Barz, I lost connection. I don't know what you've been up to. Why don't you tell me?" Noodle told him about The Now Now, and all the great things they did during that, and how she was an ambassador for Jaguar. She told him about Momentary Bliss, and how she got to play punk rock style. She also told him other things not relating to music. Then suddenly, she glimpsed an image of Murdoc standing over her.

**DISTURBING IMAGES AHEAD, BUT IT ISN'T THAT BAD THIS TIME.**

Back at the morgue, Noodle's now empty eye sockets glowed. Her body lifted into the air, the wounds healing. Tissue repaired itself, and her eyes grew back. Every wound on her body sealed, leaving blood on the table below.

**DISTURBING IMAGES STOP HERE**

She could see! She remembered everything that she ever did. Everything. But then, everything from before she was 9 disappeared, and her thoughts were filled with Gorillaz. Every song she had ever heard played in her head, a symphony of chaos. Everything, but also nothing. Zero, but also infinity. Then it all disappeared, and she was back in her room with Del. What just happened?


End file.
